Moments Too Late
by Dragonsmaidan
Summary: Hotch is left alone damaged, with no one, but is it all his own fault?


**The IKY'dU FanVid Challenge**

**Title: Moments Too Late**

**Pen name: Dragonsmaidan**

**Beta: Nia'sHiddenPuzzlePiece**

**Genre: Angst/Romance**

**Summary: Hotch is left alone damaged, with no one, but is it all his own fault?**

**DISCLAIMER: No copyright infringement is intended toward Criminal Minds, CBS, or any other persons that are included in this fanfiction that have a legal copyright to their property. No money is made on the production of this story.**

**A/N: This is written for the **_**I Knew You'd Understand**_** Hotch/Reid fanvid challenge using the video **_**Apologize by prettylittlepinksock**_**. This is also not only my first Hotch/Reid fanfiction, but my first M rated fanfiction, so please tell me what you think.**

Aaron Hotchner turned, looking at the wreckage around him, the burning car, and the broken asphalt. It all reflected the wreck that had become his life. He felt the cuts on his face, the intense pain in his ear, their pain was nothing compared to the desolation he felt in his heart. The emotions finally overwhelmed him. He broke down, collapsing on the ground he let the tears, he'd been holding in for so long, finally fall. He'd driven away everything that had ever mattered to him.

Reid and Hotch were driving back from the local police station towards their hotel.

"Since we finished the case; do you want to come to my room when we get back?" Reid asked Hotch shyly from the passenger's seat of the SUV.

The two profilers had gotten together quite by accident after a particularly hard case. Reid had woken up from a terrible nightmare and had gone to the hotel bar where he had found the older man drowning his sorrows in whiskey. Hotch told Reid his wife had just called and said she was taking Jack to her sister's and she didn't know if she would be there when Hotch got back.

They had spoken to one another for a while. Both men finding solace in the other's company. One thing had led to another and they'd ending up together in Hotch's bed. They had been seeing each other secretly ever since.

"Do you?" Reid said after Hotch had been silent after a while.

Hotch sighed heavily and glanced over at Reid's face then quickly looked away. "I'm sorry," he said, resigned, as if he had to force the words from his mouth. He glanced over at Reid again before turning his eyes back to the road.

Reid looked over at Hotch, a sad look in his eyes. "You don't want to?"

Hotch looked out the window for a split second, he couldn't bare to make eye contact with the young man. "What I want; I'm not gonna get." Hotch's grip tightened on the steering wheel slightly and he stared hard at the road ahead of him.

"Why not?" Childishness began to color Reid's voice. "What's different now?"

"Reid, you know that Haley came back. We just can't." There was finality in his tone but Reid was unwilling to let the subject drop.

"So what? We're still us. You don't even love Haley." Reid was suddenly thrown forward, his seatbelt catching him heavy in the chest, knocking the wind from his body, as Hotch slammed on the brakes bringing the car to a halt in the middle of the deserted street.

There was anger burning in Hotch's eyes as he turned to face Reid, who was rubbing his chest where the seatbelt had bit into his skin. "Don't tell me who I do and do not love Reid. His words were filled with warning.

"You don't," Reid said matter-of-factly. Reid was starting to get upset himself, he loved Hotch, and he'd be damned if he just let him walk away. "You're only with her because of Jack."

Hotch gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He would have hit Reid if they had been further apart and his seatbelt hadn't been in the way.

"Don't," Hotch's voice was a dangerous hiss. "Reid it's over."

Hotch eased his foot off the brake pedal and the SUV began to slowly move forward.

The team could tell something was up when Reid and Hotch arrived at the hotel.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, what's wrong?" Morgan asked as Reid steeped out of the car, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Reid slammed the car door behind him and pushed past Morgan into the front doors of the hotel.

Everyone turned towards Hotch with questioning looks on their faces. Hotch's face didn't change; he'd had too much practice keeping his emotions in check when he was a prosecutor, his eyes were still fixed on the door Reid had just stormed through.

Hotch was packing all but the essentials when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in. It's open."

Rossi walked in and shut the door behind him. "What happened Aaron?"

Hotch thought for half a second about playing ignorant, but decided against it. After all, out of all their coworkers, Dave had been the only one to figure out the true nature of his relationship with Reid.

Hotch turned away from Rossi, he couldn't let the other man see his face, "Haley came back."

"Ah," that one syllable seemed to say it all. Rossi understood; he knew what it meant for Hotch and Reid. "You're going back to her?"

Though Rossi had asked it as a question, Hotch knew he didn't expect an answer, but he decided to give on anyway. He wanted to try and explain himself to someone. "What else can I do Dave? We're married. I need to be able to see my son. To watch him grow up."

Rossi shook his head as Hotch turned to face him, desperation in his eyes. "Aaron," Rossi said walking to Hotch and laying a hand on his shoulder. "You know I can't tell you what to do."

Hotch closed his eyes and his mask fell. Pain and sorrow flooded his face. Rossi turned away, while he was honored that he was one of the few people Hotch wasn't afraid to show his emotions in front of, Rossi couldn't help but feel this was a very private moment of weakness perhaps Hotch didn't want to share.

Rossi gave Hotch's shoulder a gentle squeeze after he seemed to get himself under control. "You should at least talk to him Aaron," Rossi said referring to Reid. "Explain to him why."

Hotch moved suddenly causing Rossi's hand to fall off his shoulder. "You're right." Hotch's shoulders squared and the mask fell back into place. "I should at least try and apologize," Hotch pulled open the door of his room and walked out.

Rossi sighed and shook his head. Hotch could be really stupid sometimes.

Hotch stood in front of Reid hotel room; suddenly unsure of himself. Dave could be a hard ass and had an unorthodox method of getting people to see reason, especially Hotch, but no matter what, he always seemed to have the answer. He was like Gideon in his own bizarre way. However, Dave hadn't had the answer this time. This was one Hotch was going to have to figure out all on his own. He raised his hand and knocked on Reid's door.

Slowly the door opened a crack and Reid's face appeared from behind the door. Reid lifted his head and as soon as he recognized the face beyond the door his arm moved to close it. Hotch was faster and managed to edge his foot between the door and the jamb. "We need to talk."

Reid reluctantly stepped back and Hotch entered the room. By the time Hotch closed the door behind him and turned around Reid had already moved to the bed, knees drawn to his chest, arms tight around them.

Hotch made a step to sit down next to him but thought better of it. Reid was looking at Hotch clearly waiting for him to start, so Hotch began, looking at the wall. "Look, Reid, I'm sorry. I know this hurts but I have to go back to Haley and Jack." Hotch broke off for breath and looked down at Reid who was now looking at his knees still not saying anything.

"It's not that I don't love you. It's just that I can't," Hotch stopped waiting for Reid to say something.

After a few minutes, when it was clear that Reid was not going to say anything Hotch gave up and began walking towards the door. As he opened it he looked back over his shoulder and said, "I really am sorry Spencer. This is just how it has it has to be," before shutting the door softly behind him.

Reid stared at the closed door, where seconds before, the man he was sure had been the love of his life stood. Suddenly the tears he had held in since that afternoon began to fall. He snatched a pillow from beside him, pressing it to his face as a heart-wrenching cry crawled its way out of his throat.

The ride back to Quantico was tense. They had all arrived at the plane early the next morning. Reid's eyes were rimmed red and swollen, he didn't speak. Once on the jet he curled up in a corner and clutched one of the pillows to his chest and stared out the window.

No one spoke much on the way home, they were all worried; Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss were all shooting nervous looks at Reid, while Rossi's focus was on Hotch, who had finally passed out. It was clear from the dark track marks under his eyes the man hadn't slept the night before.

Reid was lost. Emotions were swirling around in his brain threatening to overwhelm him at any moment. When the plane finally touched down Reid quickly grabbed his things and was the first one to disembark.

Reid walked quickly, ignoring the others' calls behind him. He had a stop to make before he went home. He had to forget about Hotch and escape.

Things were strained at the BAU. Everyone, even people outside the team, could tell something was wrong. Hotch was becoming more and more stone-faced and distant, he was unnecessarily hard on the team and he lost his temper more frequently.

Reid was spiraling downward fast; he was often moody and very withdrawn. The rest of the team hadn't seen that kind of behavior from Reid since after the Hankel incident and they were all afraid of what it could mean.

Morgan had tried talking to Reid, but Reid just told Morgan he was fine.

The team kept looking to Hotch to do something, but when Prentiss asked him about it he just told her since Reid's performance wasn't suffering and they had no proof there was nothing he could do.

"Not suffering?" Prentiss said looking out Hotch's window down into the bullpen at Reid. "Hotch, have you looked at him?" she was becoming outraged. "What's wrong with you Hotch?" her voice becoming sad as she turned back to him.

"Emily, there's nothing I can do," Hotch said, his voice final, ignoring her last question.

Prentiss gave him one final sad look before walking out the door.

Hotch walked and stood by the window staring into the bullpen below as Prentiss had done. Reid was at his desk, head bent over paperwork, hair falling in his face obscuring his eyes.

Hotch's eyes slowly drifted closed as the memory of his first night with Reid flooded his mind.

_Hotch raised his hand at the bartender signaling for another tumbler of whiskey. He looked down at his watch, 1:23 am, the hotel bar would be closing soon; after it did Hotch wasn't sure where he'd go, probably the mini bar in his room._

_He felt someone sit beside him and when he turned his eyes fell upon a familiar face._

"_Reid," he was surprised to find the other profiler up this late, Reid had been exhausted when they had arrived back at the hotel after the end of a particularly brutal case. "What are you doing here?" Hotch was really shocked to see Reid in the bar of all places, since the boy didn't usually drink. The bartender set the whiskey down in front of Hotch._

_Reid stared at the polished hardwood countertop in front of him. "I had another nightmare," he stopped and Hotch waited patiently for him to continue. "I just feel so weak." Reid looked up at Hotch searching for an answer._

"_Reid, it's okay," Hotch said laying his hand on Reid shoulder. "We all get them."_

"_Maybe, but it doesn't seem to affect you guys as much."_

_They were both silent. Hotch knew nothing he could say would convince or comfort Reid. He took another gulp of his whiskey, wincing slightly as the bitter liquid burned the inside of his esophagus._

"_So what are you doing down here?" Reid asked after a while._

_Hotch half shrugged and drained the rest of his drink. "I got a call from Haley today. She left."_

_Reid almost said sorry, but the last thing Hotch probably wanted right now was for people to feel sorry for him. Instead Reid just laid his hand on Hotch's forearm._

_Hotch looked at Reid's hand and then into his eyes. He saw fear and terror left over from the dream, but there was something else he couldn't identify. The bartender announced last call and Hotch looked back over the bar at him tearing his gaze from Reid's mesmerizing eyes._

"_We should head upstairs and get some sleep," Hotch said standing and laying some money down on the counter._

"_Yeah." It was clear that Reid wasn't too keen on the idea of going to sleep anytime soon._

_They walked to the elevator and rode to their floor once again silent. They reached Hotch's door first. Reid stalling outside shifting from foot to foot, not really wanting to say goodnight and have to go back to his own room._

_Hotch looked over at him. "Do you want to come in?" Reid looked relieved and nodded as Hotch pushed in the key card and opened the door._

_Reid sat down in the chair at the desk in the room. "Sorry for the mess," Hotch said shoving dirty clothes off his bed and onto the floor._

_Reid shrugged and just as he opened his mouth, to comment about the number people who are orderly in their jobs and how they often had messy homes, Hotch's phone rang. It was Haley._

_Hotch answered. The phone call was a blur. The next thing he knew he had thrown the phone away from himself in anger,_

"_Hotch?" Hotch felt a timid hand on his shoulder. It was warm and comforting. Hotch snapped. He got up and pushed Reid against the wall. Hotch stared into Reid's eyes. There was still terror, this time of Hotch instead of the nightmare, but the other emotion Hotch had seen briefly downstairs in the bar was still there. However, this time there was only six inches of space between them and Hotch could now tell that other emotion was lust._

_Hotch crushed his lips against Reid's, bruising them. There was anger and power behind the kiss. Reid stiffened then moaned his eyes sliding shut as Hotch's tongue sought entrance. Reid gripped hard at Hotch's shoulders, stilled pressed firmly against the wall, as Hotch continued to pummel his mouth._

_Reid felt Hotch's leg slide between his own, moving them further apart. Hotch's thigh pressing lightly on Reid's erection making him cry out._

_Hotch stopped and pulled back looking at Reid. "We shouldn't do this." His hands were still on Reid's hips, Reid's hands still holding fast onto Hotch's shoulders._

"_I want this. Please." Though his voice was small, the desire in his eyes was unmistakable now. Hotch could see the hard length tenting the younger agent's pants. Hotch could feel his own body stirring in response._

_Hotch gave Reid's body another once over before mashing his lips to Reid's again. Hotch's hands began to fumble with Reid's belt. Their kisses grew messier as Reid's trembling hands started to push off Hotch's jacket and pull at his tie, eventually getting it untied and tossing both garments aside._

_Hotch finally managed to get Reid's belt undone and forcefully pushed his pants down to his ankles along with his boxers, where Reid kicked them aside, leaving him exposed from the waist down._

_Hotch moved from Reid's mouth and began to suck harshly at his throat, fisting Reid's cock in his hand. Reid's head dropped back against the wall; his breathing becoming labored, he was close._

_Hotch stepped back removing his hand. Reid let out a throaty whine of protest at the loss of contact. Hotch began unfastening his own pants. "There's lotion in that drawer," he pointed to the desk next to Reid, who quickly pulled out the item and handed it to Hotch._

_Hotch coated his fingers liberally and growled to Reid. "Turn around."_

_Reid turned and braced his hands on the wall in front of him. Hotch nudged Reid's legs further apart._

_Reid closed his eyes in pain as he felt Hotch's first finger enter his body._

"_You okay?"_

_Reid nodded and Hotch pushed in a second finger scissoring them. Hotch added a third finger and moved them in and out a few times before removing them completely and coating his erection in lotion._

_Reid hissed in pain as Hotch entered him and they both stilled waiting for Reid to adjust. Hotch didn't want to hurt Reid no matter how angry he was. After a few moments he felt Reid clinch around him._

"_Hotch, please." Reid tried to look at Hotch over his shoulder but Hotch pushed roughly against him sliding the rest of the way in and causing Reid to lay his forehead against the wall._

_Hotch pulled out and shoved back in hard setting up a savage rhythm. Reid threw back his head, as Hotch continued to pound in and out of his body, emitting small guttural moans._

_Hotch reached around Reid's body and took Reid's cock in his hand, pulling it in time with his own rough strokes. Reid started to pant; a sheen of sweat covering his body._

_Hotch gave a final twist to the head of Reid's hardness just as his own cock brushed Reid's prostrate. Reid's whole body tensed and he coated Hotch's left hand in fluid, obscuring Hotch's wedding ring, with a horse cry._

_Hotch pulled his hand away and placed it on Reid's hip, gripping sharply, and continued to hammer into Reid's, now lax, body, seeking his own release._

_Suddenly Hotch's body went rigid and his warm seed flooded Reid channel. Hotch slumped forward his head falling onto Reid's upper back._

"_We shouldn't have done that." Hotch said coming out of the shower drying his hair. Reid was sitting on the bed looking down at his lap; he was now completely naked save for his own towel wrapped around his shoulders like a shawl and a blanket protecting his modesty._

_Reid peered up at Hotch. "I don't regret it."_

_Hotch sat down on the bed next to Reid. Hotch didn't know how he felt. His emotions and logic were battling one another. What he had done with Reid had felt good._

_Reid shifted after a while, exposing a pale thigh, drawing Hotch's attention back to him. "Can I stay with you tonight?" Reid's voice was small again; as if afraid Hotch might send him away, back to someplace where he had to face his nightmares alone._

_Hotch was hesitant, this could only be a one time thing, it shouldn't have even happened in the first place. If anyone found out they could both lose their jobs. He looked at Reid and once again terror was the predominate emotion, fear of loneliness shone from Reid's eyes. Hotch didn't have the heart to send him away, but nothing else could happen. Hotch sighed._

"_Yeah, you can stay. I'll lend you some pajamas and this is spoken of to no one understood?"_

"_Yes Hotch. I know the repercussions of what could happen," Reid said getting off the bed and taking the pajamas Hotch offered him._

"_This was a one time thing. It can't happen again."_

_Reid nodded as he crawled into bed with Hotch and snuggled against his back like a small child._

Hotch grinned in a rueful way. He now wished it had only been that once. Perhaps then, all the small smiles, all the accidental touches they gave each other now wouldn't hurt so much.

A knock on his office door startled him out of his reverie. "Come in."

"Hey Hotch," JJ said just poking her head through the doorway. "We have a new case."

Hotch could no longer ignore it. Reid was starting to get out of control. He was talking back to local cops, not getting his reports done on time; he had almost made Garcia cry. Hotch had to step in and do something.

"Reid can I see you in my office for a moment, please?" Hotch said leaning over the railing.

Reid glanced over at Prentiss and Morgan before shoving away from his desk and walking toward Hotch's office.

"Sir," Reid said shutting the door behind him.

"Have a seat." Hotch motioned to the chair in front of him.

"No thanks, I'd rather stand if you don't mind." The attitude was back.

Hotch ignored it. "Okay, fine. Reid what's going on with you?"

"What's going on with me? Nothing. I'm perfectly fine," sarcasm and anger dripped from his voice.

"You're falling behind on your work and this," he gestured in Reid's direction. "Whatever it is starting to affect your performance in the field."

"This?" Reid stepped forward until he was pressing on one side of Hotch's desk, as close as he could get with the wood between them. Hotch stood to prevent Reid from towering over him. Reid was trying to intimidate and provoke him and Hotch wasn't going to let that happen.

"This," Reid repeated locking eyes with Hotch. "Is what happens when the person I care about most of all in the whole world leaves me; to go shack up with his whore of a wife."

"Reid, this is not about me. This is about you." Hotch leaned forward placing his hands on the desk in front of him. Hotch's voice was even and calm, but firm when he spoke. Reid could see the concern in his eyes. "Are you doing drugs again?"

Reid looked away and sat down in one of the chairs. He had always been subservient when it came to Hotch and now was no exception.

Reid said nothing. "Reid if this continues I'm going to have to report it. I'll have no choice."

Reid's voice was soft when he answered. "I understand Hotch." He looked up into the unreadable eyes of the man he still loved. "Is that all?" He was broken again, all the anger gone from him.

"Yes, that's all." Reid got up and walked to the door. When his hand was on the knob Hotch spoke again. "Reid, once again, I'm sorry."

Reid opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him, not saying a word, not looking back.

Reid walked out of his fourth Narcotic's Anonymous meeting. He hadn't shot up in nearly a month. He felt fantastic.

After his talk in Hotch's office he had gone back to his desk and thought about his past behavior. He realized he needed to move on. He couldn't let drugs control his life and he couldn't keep using Hotch as an excuse.

"Hey, Pretty Boy. How was the meeting?" Morgan stood by the car ready to take him home.

"It was good." Reid opened the passenger door of the SUV and climbed in as Morgan did the same on the other side.

"Hey Morgan," Reid said question and apprehension in his voice as he fastened his seatbelt.

Morgan paused putting the key in the ignition and turned to look at Reid. "Yeah kid?"

"I just wanted to say thanks," Reid paused fidgeting. "For everything. I couldn't have done this with out your help."

Morgan smiled as he turned the key starting the engine. "Don't mention it. What are best friends for?"

Reid smiled widely as Morgan pulled out of the parking lot.

Two months after the NA meeting found the team working on a case in Alabama. Reid and Hotch were staring hard at the board; there was something they were missing. The rest of the team and pretty much all but a few cops, who were holed up in their offices, were doing a raid on the house of a potential lead.

"Is there something we overlooked?" Hotch was getting frustrated and agitated. He was tired. He'd had a fight with Haley, before the team had left Quantico, about the same old stuff.

"Maybe the team will find something when they raid Carter's house." Reid was practically on top of the board examining photos and the timeline trying to figure out what was missing.

He suddenly felt a hot heat behind him. Hotch was pressed tightly against his back. When Hotch spoke his breath was directly in Reid's ear. "Maybe we should take a break. Wait till the others get back, see what they've found."

Reid shivered. Hotch's voice was sultry, laden with lust and innuendo, Reid's body started to respond.

"Hotch, what are you doing?" Reid glanced around nervously, but the two profilers were alone.

"There's no one else here Reid." Hotch stepped back long enough to remove his jacket and tie, tossing them on a nearby desk, before moving back and putting his arms around Reid's midriff, his hands working their way down the front of Reid's pants.

"Hotch no." Reid started to struggle, trying to move away from Hotch's hands, but there was nowhere for him to go.

Hotch palmed the front of Reid's trousers where he found Reid's already swelling erection. "Spencer, I've missed you."

Reid groaned at Hotch's use of his first name as well as the rough stimulation to his manhood.

"We shouldn't." Reid's resolve was cracking. He could feel Hotch's own erection pressed firm into his backside. Hotch continued to run his hands over the outline of Reid's length eventually pulling the zipper down and reaching inside.

Reid's head dropped back onto Hotch's shoulder as Hotch's fingers circled around his hardness.

Hotch latched onto the pale exposed throat. He knew this was wrong and that he was cheating on his wife again, but he couldn't help it. The hole in his chest was too much the pressure in his groin too great; he needed Reid.

Reid began to gasp for breath and with a final twist of Hotch's wrist Reid tensed and shuddered, his orgasm crashing over him leaving him limp and boneless.

Hotch pulled his hand from Reid's trousers and walked away towards the bathroom without a word, presumably to take care of his own problem and to wash his hand of any evidence before the rest of the team came back.

Reid stood in front of the board not seeing anything. Tears stinging his eyes. He felt utterly humiliated and degraded. Old memories of Hotch flooded his mind. They had been sweet and tender, not like this. This has been purely primal. There had been no emotion from Hotch, not even anger.

Reid zipped up the front of his pants and collapsed in a close at hand chair, his face in his hands as he waited for the others to return.

Reid withdrew into himself on the plane ride back to Quantico. He sat at one of the tables reading and he spoke only when spoken to.

He was absently turning the pages of his third book, not really taking anything in, when Hotch sat down across from him.

Reid looked up. It was dark outside and the remainder of the team appeared to be asleep.

When Hotch spoke his voice was low. "Reid, what happened back in the police station. It was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened. I let my body take over and I used you, I'm sorry."

Reid felt his fragile, repairing, heart shatter back into a million pieces. He had hoped he'd been wrong about how Hotch had used him at the police station. He had hoped that Hotch still cared for him.

"You understand?" Hotch was looking at him hard.

"Yeah, I understand." Reid's voice was dead when he answered, but Hotch didn't seem to notice.

"Good," Hotch stood and made his way to the back of the jet towards where Rossi was sleeping, leaving Reid alone and in pieces just when he had thought he was starting to recover. He needed to talk to Morgan.

A few weeks later, when Hotch entered their weekly Monday meeting, late, he looked haggard. His face was sallow and gaunt; it looked as though he hadn't eaten properly in a few days.

"Sorry I'm late." His voice was drawn when he spoke. He shook his head almost imperceptibly at Rossi's questioning look as he sat down and JJ began speaking.

Hotch looked up when he heard a knock on his office door. Before he could even answer, the door opened revealing Rossi.

Both looked at each other. Hotch waiting for Rossi to speak.

"Aaron, what's wrong?" Hotch shuffled some papers on his desk playing for time.

"Haley's left again. For good this time. She contacted her lawyer and he'll send over the divorce papers for me to sign as soon as possible. She doesn't want a messy court battle."

Rossi didn't say anything. He couldn't say he was surprised. Hotch pause then continued speaking, "I really messed up Dave."

Rossi laid his hand on Hotch's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Hotch felt some relief looking at the divorce papers in front of him. He didn't have to pretend any more. He could finally be with Reid, which is what, he finally realized, he wanted all along.

He scribbled his signature and pushed the papers into the manila envelope. He needed to talk to Reid.

"Reid can I talk to you for a second?" Hotch caught his arm as his was heading out the door and Hotch nodded at Morgan to go ahead; Reid telling Morgan he would meet him at the car in a minute.

"Yeah Hotch?" They were at the New York City field office assisting with an investigation. The call had come in before Hotch had gotten a chance to talk with Reid at Quantico.

"I'm sorry."

"What?" Reid was confused. What did Hotch have to be sorry for; they had both moved on.

Hotch motioned for Reid to follow him into an empty office where Hotch shut the door behind them. Reid fidgeted uncomfortably. He was still wary of being alone with Hotch.

"I'm sorry," Hotch repeated. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I was an ass." He paused for breath and to make sure his feelings stayed in check. "You were right, I didn't love Haley anymore. I only went back to her because of Jack. But now she's gone, for good this time, and I really want us to start over." Hotch's expression was pleading.

"I'm sorry too Hotch." Reid folded his arms in front of him in a protective manner. "We can't." Reid looked away; he couldn't bear to look into Hotch's eyes.

"Why not?" Hotch's voice started to rise, he was starting to lose his composure. This was not how this conversation was supposed to go.

"I've moved on Hotch. I found someone else." Reid could feel Hotch watching him and wanted so badly to look up, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Hotch had hurt him too many times, Reid just couldn't. He was afraid if he looked up he wouldn't be able to stop himself and he couldn't betray his new partner like that.

"I'm sorry Hotch. It's too late." Reid quickly left the room, head down not making eye contact with Hotch and went to join Morgan in the SUV.

Hotch stared in shock for a few minutes before the door opened again and a blonde woman popped her head in.

"There you are Aaron. Come one, our car is waiting out front."

Hotch slowly followed her out towards a black SUV. He mind was racing there was nothing he could do to fix it. He couldn't believe he'd been too late.

**A/N: I just want to tell everyone, that I really don't dislike or hate Hotch (I actually love him quite a lot) or the H/R ship. I know most all of my stories have happy endings; I just think this ending was perfect for this song and this really seemed to fit this video. Thanks so much for reading. Please review.**


End file.
